Waiting for you!
by cmpunkpuppylover
Summary: When Seth Rollins is gone he has a beautiful girlfriend waiting. When he comes back he may pay the price.
1. Dissapointment

CHAPTER ONE: Disappointment.

.: Jessica's POV :.

"Colby, you home?" Jessica yelled from the entryway. There was no answer. *maybe he can't hear me* Jessica thought.

"Baby!" still no answer. She started to feel disappointed and some what angered by the fact that he wasn't home when he said that he would. Jessica hasn't seen her boyfriend in a little over 2 weeks with his new crazy Schedule with the shield.

Jessica took her black leather jacket off and red pep toe pumps off to get a little more comfortable. She had no other plains for the night except that she would have a romantic casual dinner with Colby and a 3 cheese pepperoni pizza. Jessica took out her purple in cased iPhone from her black skinny jeans to call Colby. Colby was always number one on speed dial. The phone started to ring, it was only a couple of rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?" there was a voice I haven't head for a while

"Dean? Oh sorry, I forgot you liked to be called Jonathan. Sorry."

"Oh it's ok. Is this Jessie?" He asked I heard rustling in the back. It's gotta be Cole, he was never the quietest person.

"Yeah. is Seth there?"

"Hold on a second he is just finishing packing." Dean could hear a bit of disappointment in my voice, so he acted claimer than usual. *something just wasn't right why would he still be packing? He called last night and told me he was coming home today* Jessica thought.

"Hey babe!" Colby's voice was uneasy. He almost sounded breathless.

"Were you packing to hard is that why you are panting?" I sounded sarcastic.

"Ha ha very funny." It was really nice to hear his voice again, even though it was only 10 hours since we had talked.

"Please tell me there is a good explanation for why I'm not in your arms right now." I knew that he could hear anger in my voice.

"I'm so so sorry baby. My boss is a Dick that's why your not in my arms. I'm really sorry. Hunter called last night after we talked he said we the shield needed to an appearance then tomorrow we need to go to do NXT." I couldn't say anything but to make small whimpers on the other side of the line. "Please don't cry babe. I will be home next week.. Jessie come on don't be mad. Please."

I hung up the phone and started to cry my eyes out. I wanted to be supportive but sometimes it's very hard to be when he was gone all the time, and this was just my breaking point. Colby called back twice but just every time he called I just started to cry harder. I just needed to claim down before I did something stupid or hurt the wonderful relationship we have.


	2. See you soon?

CHAPTER TWO: See you soon?

.: Jessica's POV :.

After about an hour of cooling off, with going for a run and getting lost in my music. I decided to check my phone, and there was 5 missed calls, 1 voicemail and 7 texts of course all from Colby. I listened to the one voice mail he did leave me, he sounded super worried and almost sounding like he was going to cry! I mean it wasn't that serious so why was he so worried? I listened to the message once and I couldn't help but laugh because he was so worried, but what did I expect Colby has always been a little sensitive and he was always so caring, especially after our big fight a year ago.

The message said "Baby I'm really sorry. If you want I can cancel right away." There was silence for a minute assuming he was waiting for me to pick up. "Jessica just please call babe I don't want to loose you again, I can't. I won't. I'm really sorry." Colby's message almost brought tears to my eyes to know that he is that scarred from our last fight. I wiped my eyes and called him.

His phone didn't make it through half of a full ring before he picked up "Babe?" He sounded so desperate.

"Hi" I was surprised but happy that he picked up.

"Are you ok? I was so worried. Roman has been trying to claim me down for the past half an hour." Thank god he traveled with his best friends. Colby knew Jonathan (Dean Ambrose) for five or six years, they meet in the indie circuit before but they weren't the best of friends, they became best friends when they both went to NXT. Even though he has only known Joe for (Roman Reigns) three years they became instant best friends.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little disappointed and sad but, you need to claim down! I went to cool off with a run and you should have done the same, instead of sitting in the crappy hotel room freaking out." He tried to cut me off but I wasn't done yet. "No, baby listen, just listen. I know this is what you love to do and it's amazing I'm so proud of you. I want to apologize for crying and making you worry, but sometimes it's hard to keep up with your insane schedule. But you know we made promises to not leave each other for stupid reasons." They line went silent, him waiting for me to start talking again. "You can talk now."

"I just want to say thank you! And that I fucking love you!" He said with relief.

"Thanks for what?" I was genuinely confused.

"For being you and looking after me, and knowing what to say at the exact moments. Just thanks!"

"Babe I always will be there for you, and you know that. So when are you able to come home?" I sounding claim but frustrated.

"huummmm…." He thought for a while, making sure he wouldn't promise me some date that he didn't know for sure if he would be home. "guys, when do we get our next break?" he was talking to the members of the shield that were still in the hotel room. I heard roman mumble something. "Babe for sure I have next Wednesday, Thursday and all day Friday!"

"What do you mean by all day Friday?" I asked once again I felt angered.

"Well, Friday night we fly out again." Colby said very claiming trying and hoping not to trigger my anger. I let out a loud sigh.

"Sometimes I fucking hate your job!"

"I know so do I!" Since his appearance was only in 30 minutes I knew he had to leave again. "So I will talk to you later tonight and see you next Wednesday then. I think the flight gets in at 3 in the morning."

"Fuck at 3! Am? You know I love you lots but not enough to get up at 3." I said jokingly. Cole knew that's like just when I go to bed. I always had issues with sleep I tried taking pills but they always made me nauseous!

Seth laughed at my joke "ok see then grizzly, Love you!" I loved it when he called me grizzly, it was just our cutesy name. He made that Nickname up for me when I was in WWE. He said I'm cute to look at but when I get ticked off I can kill.

"ok ninja, Love you too! Bye." it wasn't really a surprize why I called him ninja, I mean him ninja rolling over the barricade, and using his crazy moves and crazy speed. He waited for me to hang up first like he always did to make sure he didn't forget something he needed to say and to gage how I was feeling after our conversations.


	3. Two Knocks

CHAPTER 3: Two Knocks

.: Jessica's POV :.

As I was getting ready for another night alone there was a knock at the door. *finally pizza!* I thought to myself. I answered the door took the greasy pizza on the table beside the door, paid the man and locked the door. Even though we lived in an apartment with security, I just didn't feel safe or truly at home without Colby. Our apartment was quiet a little to quiet, I was always so use to noise and the quiet felt dark and sometimes scary.

I put on my comfy sweats and Colby's Iowa Hawkeye football hoodie over a sports bra. With Cole's scent wrapped literally around me I felt a tad bit safer but not a hundred percent. I turned on the t.v to see my hockey team losing again, but that's not much of a surprize they are the worst team in the league.

I'm from Edmonton Alberta Canada where Albertans love hockey! Off course I always cheer on the Edmonton Oilers! Hockey was always something I loved ever since I could remember, my mom was huge on hockey so I guess it got pasted down. At the age of 10 I was put in a all girls hockey team called The Ice Hounds, I loved it until I dislocated my left knee, after that I had to take it easy, but easy for me was challenging I loved to get up and go! Today I still have troubles with my knee sometimes it will dislocates on it's own and that fucking hurts!

Anyway, I grabbed the pizza box still on the entry way table and put it on the granite counter top to grab a slice of deliciousness. When there was any other knock on the door it scared the crap out of me knowing that I wasn't expecting anyone!

"What the fuck?" I whispered under my breath. I unlocked the door and there was a man there with a yellow shirt on holding a giant bouquet of flowers, my jaw dropped. They were so beautiful!

"Hi I'm David with express flowers are you Jessica "Grizzly" Monroe?" As soon as I heard the name grizzly I knew who the flowers were from. I couldn't help but laugh that he used grizzly as my actual name.

"Yeah, thank you!" I said politely at the man. Once again I locked the door and rushed into the kitchen to find a vase, but all I had was a tall mason jar, me and Colby only moved into the apartment about 6 months ago and I had way to much stuff from my place in Chicago, so some stuff was in storage. I finally got a chance to look at the gorgeous flowers be for me. He knew exactly what kind of flowers I liked and what kind of colours, the bouquet had blue and purple hydrangea and white carnations with some extra greenery plus it had beautiful orange roses!

The card read:

_Dear Jessica "Grizzly" Monroe,_

_From the moment we meet I was in love, I knew that there was something in you that I just had to have. So now that I have you you're not going anywhere and I will make sure of that! You changed a man for the better and made his life worth living. When I was in the lowest part of my life you saved me from my own danger, to me you are everything and you are worth much more than my life itself. You know I'm terrible at writing these but I hope you get the point! I love you more than anything and I'm sorry I don't say it enough._

_Love your man Colby "Ninja" Lopez. _

I had tears rolling down my checks. I was speechless, even though I won't see him for a long week I knew he is and will forever be my man, and my knight in shining armour, well my knight in a SWAT uniform.

It was 9:30 when Colby finally called, but I didn't mind I was a night person after all. She saw it was him by the caller id and I spoke first before he could say anything "Baby, the flowers are amazing! And the card brought me to tears!"

"Oh my god it was that badly written I'm so sorry!" he said genuinely sorry.

"Cole it wasn't written bad, it was wonderful! Who knew my big bad wrestler was such a sweetie?" I laughed. Me an Cole talked for about an hour, like we did every night. After that I was a lot more tried than usual so I turned off the t.v after watching a horrible lose by the Oilers once again! I went to the bedroom and took off just my pants because I just wanted to sleep with Colby that night, but since he's not there then his hoodie is the next best thing!


	4. A long week

CHAPTER 4: A long week

.: Jessica's POV :.

The sun beams woke me up again just like a regular morning, I tossed and turned for a while feeling the cold empty void coming from the other side of the bed where Colby sleeps. Even though I was alone in the apartment lots I still wasn't use it and I don't think I ever will, I've always loved to have company but my best friend lives in Chicago and I want a dog but mine and Cole's schedule is to crazy for a dog and I can't get a cat because I'm allergic.

My job is a part time hair dresser and part time indie circuit trainer. Today I had to train the divas for a couple of hours. Since I was in the WWE before as Jessica Winter and I lived in Chicago one of the Indie trainers ask me for my expertise. Of course I accepted, I started in the Indies as the CT which stands for the Canadian Terror and so did Colby as Gixx.

So a couple of long boring days went by, they started with the sun waking me up, and them ending the same with me calling Colby. My life really wasn't that exciting especially without my man, almost every day he sent me beautiful flowers, the place is starting to smell like a flower shop! I certainly didn't mind the smell but I have a feeling when Cole gets home he might not like it if he leaves the apartment smelling like flowers!

Soon there was only one day left to wait, when I get a phone call from Colby. "hey baby" he sounded a little groggy or maybe even sick.

"hi handsome, what's a matter? You sound sick or something." I was a little concerned. I heard him mumble a bit then he started to talk randomly about how much he loves me and how my voice sounds different on the phone. I really was laughing hard, he must be drunk or something it was a little late for him to call from his regular time. I heard shuffling like he passed the phone to someone.

"Seth stop… you idiot go to sleep!" Roman Reigns was trying to take the phone away, I was still laughing pretty good. "Hello?"

"Hi Roman, did he get drunk?" I loved that roman didn't mind that I called him by his wrestling name. You have to admit Roman is a really cool name.

"No, sorry we meant to call earlier. Colby is on medication for a while."

"what the fuck? Why?" I went from laughing me ass off to seriously concerned.

"Well he got kicked in the face a little to hard and took a landing wrong. So we took him to medics and they said he might have a small concision and he broke his nose. So he is really just doped up." Roman was claim while I was freaking out.

"Oh, so he is ok right? And he'll still be coming home?"

"yup the drugs will wear off in the morning. Sorry, I didn't realize he had his phone, good thing it was you though what if he called Vince or trips? That would be terrible." That would be awful I thought thinking of the possibilities.

"ok thank you so much for looking after him Rome." I was really grateful for Roman. Who knew one of the biggest maddest wrestlers was so caring and sweet? I hung up and went to bed since it was late, but only one more day till I get to see my crazy ninja!


	5. Airport kisses

CHAPTER 5: Airport Kisses

.: Jessica's POV :.

I was a little concerned that Colby might have a concision, I wasn't worried about the nose though, he has had lots of broken noses, but a concision is serious! When we are old I don't want a brain dead husband! Even though we are not engaged I just know that we are going to be together forever.

So Tuesday went by surprisingly fast, I was training the girls all day, but they say when you're having fun time flys, and that it did! I finished the training secession at six in the afternoon, now I needed to get the apartment cleaned and get sexy for my man! I was so fucking excited to see Colby after almost a month, just thinking about him being home got me a little wet.

When I got home I took a quick look around *I'm really not the cleanest but it wasn't as bad as last time!* I thought to myself. Colby was a little OCD about cleaning so I knew I had to make it look at least decent. There was a pile of plastic bags on the kitchen counter from a couple days ago when I got groceries, also a few empty boxes of takeout on the coffee table, along with a batman cup. There was flowers on the coffee table, the entryway table and on the kitchen counter all from Cole. So I cleaned up the dirty kitchen first only leaving two bouquets of flowers on the counter, the living room I cleaned as well, I quickly vacuumed the carpet and then set out air fresheners through out the house.

The next time looked at the clock it was already nine. So I had a shower put on a sexy red lace push up bra with black accents, I also put on a matching red lace thong. I'm not a thong person but for Colby I would wear them all the time. I put on sexy music so could get into the mood, I slipped on white skinny jeans, a black button up shelve less shirt. I know he loves to tease me with undoing my buttons slowly, and I love it.

I did my dirty blonde hair in loose waves, and left myself with natural makeup, I know exactly what he likes and I'm really trying hard to check all of his favorite things off the list. I also put on my favorite scent that is his favorite too, it was a sexy, empowering vanilla scent that made Colby drool. Lastly I put on my five inch black stilettos to match the lingerie, for some reason he always wants me in heels when we have sex, I really don't know what it is. Good thing I'm short so I can wear really high heels but with him still towering over me. I'm 5 foot 2 and he is 6 foot 1, when we were first dating he made fun of me for my shortness, I thought it was funny too.

After just watching t.v for a couple of agonizing hours it was finally time to pick Colby up from the airport, I was so excited! I was a little to excited I got there an hour early, but couldn't help it, a month is way to dam long. I was twitching with anticipation as I saw other WWE stars arrive. As soon as I saw his sexy body come around the corner I couldn't help myself but to jump at him, luckily he drop his bags just in time to catch me he stumbled back to a wall to catch himself. Before he could say anything I just kissed him long and heated, I granted him tongue access right away, we explored each others mouths again. Other superstars were whistling and saying stupid shit I really didn't care neither did he. So he pulled back slowly waiting for me to stop, it was hard to stop though.

"Sorry" I whispered un truthfully. There were no words exchanged we just talked with our eyes. "your eyes look awful!" I said looking at them with concern. He had two black eyes because of his broken nose.

"aw thanks. Babe, I may look awful but I swear you get more beautiful ever time I see you." He looked seductively into my blue eyes. I blushed, and he gave me a quick peck on the lips before he picked up his bags.

"lets get out of here babe." I said trying to be sexy.

"I can't wait to go home and sleep with you in that comfy bed! Hotel beds suck!" he sounded tried

"I can give you a massage if you want." I winked at him while we walked through the airport.

"sounds amazing grizzly, I've got other plains too!" I looked at him our eyes connected, I knew what he was thinking I couldn't help but laugh.


	6. tonight you're home

CHAPTER 6: Tonight you're home

.: Jessica's POV:.

As soon as we got in my jeep we just couldn't keep our hands off each other, before he could start the jeep we made out for a minute and he started the car. On the drive to the apartment I was running my hands over his arm and chest like they were new to me, I could start to see a little bit of a tent in his pants, I now paid more attention on that then his arms. I kissed his neck and rubbed to front of his pants.

"Baby, I'm going to crash if you don't stop." I knew he really didn't want me to stop.

When we finally got in the apartment he dropped his bags, I didn't even pay attention to lock the door I felt safe now. We started to rip each others clothes off. His shirt was the first to go I just loved his body, our lips met again as his hands slid down to my ass and picked me up to carry me to the bedroom, the kiss was heated and made my pussy drip.

We made it to the bedroom he set me down slowly not splitting from the kiss, I pulled away "Babe I think you have to pay for saying you would be home and didn't make it!" I saw his chocolate eyes widen. I reached into the bedside table and smiled at him a little bit crazy. I pushed him on the bed, I pulled out hand cuffs and cuffed Colby's hand to the bed.

"Jessie what are you doing?" I put a finger to his mouth tell him to be quite. Instead he licked it.

"being naughty are you?" I said seductively while putting the same finger into my mouth and sucking it. I gave him a little strip tease. I pulled my jeans off slowly and left my heels on, once the jeans were around my ankles I turned around and bent down to take them off. Colby growled. I very slowly and seductively undid each button on my shirt, while playing with myself through my soaked panties.

"please suck my Dick please." He begged

"I'm not done yet." I threw my shirt on the floor. His eyes were filled with lust. I climbed on top of him straddling him and grinding my hips against his feeling his rock hard erection. I moved slow so it would torture him, slowly moving back I licked his abs and opened his pants and pulled off the boxers too. Colby was completely naked, but I was still in my lingerie and heels.

I wrapped my hands around his impressive shaft and gently touched my tongue to the head, he jumped at the feeling "fuck, faster" he growled. I sucked him slowly hollowing out my cheek bones. I heard him grunting and moaning. "Fuck Jessica… I'm so.. ah…. Close" bobbing my head up and down now faster I knew he was really close so I pulled away fast. He let out a frustrated grunt.

"my turn." I reached again for the table pulling out a vibrator. I removed my thong and sat next to Cole who was still hand cuffed. I turned it on low building up to high pressing it against my clit I un hooked my bra at played with my nipples. I had an idea to uncuff one of Colby's hands, so I did. I placed his hand to my pussy and making him plunge two fingers in "oh fuck!" I gasped with him going harder and faster with his fingers and me pressing the vibrator harder to my clit my orgasm with coming at rapid speed. My walls clenched around his fingers and I came all over his hand.

"fuck babe you taste so good." He said while putting the fingers in his mouth and me setting the vibrator down on the table.

"lets do it together." I said uncuffing his hand. He grabbed my hips and pulled my on top off him going slow. Then he thrust hard into me causing me to scream his name, over and over every time he would pound into me. My orgasm was coming powerfully but slowly.

"Fuck me Colby…. Ah faster… please." I whined, with that said he growled and pushed faster into me causing his balls to hit my ass we were both close, he flipped me on my back now him in control pounding all the way in then all the way out. Both of us moaning and shouting each others names in passion, with the hardest pound I spazed around his Dick as it exposed in me. Colby collapsed on top of me shifting his weight so he wasn't to heavy.

"Babe, I've missed you so much" Him panting and pulling out covering me with the covers.

"I've missed you to. I love you"

"love you too babe, good to be home"


End file.
